Lost Boy
by Mynerva
Summary: Takes place after the episode "The Western Air Temple". Zuko is eager to please but runs into some trouble and ends up being taken prisoner by a group of men hired by the Fire Lord himself.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar

Prologue: Watch your step.

Katara had left some time ago, but Zuko still watched the doorway she had just strode from.

It had been a hard few months and he was very much aware that it hadn't simply been hard for him. He couldn't blame the young woman for speaking her mind as venomously as she had, she had to. She had to make it as clear as the water she could bend that if he stepped one foot out of place, she would make him suffer.

Zuko sighed and sat back down, his bag and the few prized possessions he had managed to steal away with him spilled from his arms to tumble onto the modest but comfortable bed he had been granted. And that's when he felt it.

Zuko's hand went to his left side in a feeble attempt to ease the pain that had just shot through it. Ever since the unfortunate run in with Toph that very morning, it had been aching terribly. Of course it was something to do with the column of earth she had shoved into him, no less than he deserved after burning her feet. He had been so angry at himself that he spared the injury no heed, until now.

Now everything was quiet, he had been accepted into the group and all he wanted to do was focus on the task at hand. Teach Aang fire bending and restore balance to the world. All of that, and making damn sure he didn't tick off their resident water bender in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Starting Fire's

The Temple was a mess and not just through years of neglect and disrepair. This time it had everything to do with Zuko and the crazed assassin he had sent after the group. Luckily though, things seemed to have worked out and while he was still a little mistrustful of the Fire Nation prince, he had to admit, they wouldn't have been able to beat Combustion Man without him.

Having finally cleared away most of the debris, Aang headed back to the main chamber they were using as their temporary home. It had just what they needed. Shelter, water and most of all it was familiar to the lone air bender, he felt safe and secure there, despite the attack they had just endured.

Toph was sat with her feet submerged in some water that Katara was busy bending in order to speed up the healing process. It was still going to take some time before Toph could _see_again but Katara was confident their earth bending friend would make a full recovery.

"Is that feeling any better?" Katara asked as she finished the healing.

"A little, it still feels very weird but it doesn't hurt any more."Toph replied, her large sightless eyes gazing off into the oblivion that surrounded her. "This feel so wrong, I've not felt this useless since before I could earth bend."

"Relax, Toph at least its not forever." Aang had only wanted to reassure his friend, but the dark haired girl seemed to shudder.

"What are you trying to do, give me nightmares!" Toph lifted her feet out of the fountain while Aang looked to Katara for some help. The water tribe girl nodded at Aang before taking hold of Toph's hands and led her to their little camp.

"I think what Aang is trying to say is, it could have been a lot worse. Zuko could have burned your feet right off, and all you'd have is little stumps to balance on."

Silence surrounded the little camp, and everything ground to a halt. Even Aapa seemed to realise that Katara had just said something completely out of character. The large, white flying Bison, who's breathing could usually be heard due to the sheer size of him, fell completely silent before seeming to look at Aang and roaring out an almost confused sound.

"You've been hanging around your brother too long." Toph said eventually and slowly sat down.

"It was a joke." Katara said as she rolled her eyes but Aang could tell she was really angry and he knew why.

"Katara, I thought you were okay with this." Aang looked to his friend and the girl who had come to hold a special place in his heart. "I wouldn't have accepted Zuko's offer, all you had to do was say so."

Aang was far from angry with her, his tone was gentle and the words spoken softly. All he had ever wanted was for those he cared about was to be safe and happy, especially Katara. Of everyone in his family, Katara was the one who's opinion he valued most of all. She was the most caring and wise of his friends so if she was angry about Zuko and still unsure, there was bound to be a good reason.

"I know, Aang. But like Toph said before. It's not like you have anyone else to teach you fire bending."

"If he can even teach you at all." Sokka who had entered the camp a moment ago spoke his mind while munching on a piece of fruit. "Sure he can fire bend, but it's not like he's that good at it. He's had his butt kicked plenty of times. By us!" Sokka grinned broadly as he sat down on one of the crumbled pillars that surrounded the camp fire getting a smile from Katara at least.

"But he still knows how, at the very least he can teach me that."

"Just be careful Aang," Katara spoke once more, her bright blue eyes full of concern. "I know you think he's changed and I know Toph said he was being sincere, but I thought that last time and it ended with you almost being killed."

"I know." Aang cringed, feeling the scar he now bore on his back twinge, as if the memory itself could still cause a physical reaction. "Believe me, I won't let that happen. If I don't win this, it's not just going to be one city to suffer, the whole world will."

"Don't sweat it, buddy," Sokka stood and stretched, the bones in his back and shoulder popping with the effort. "You're the Avatar, you've totally got this."

"Thanks Sokka." Aang smiled and looked to Momo who had just perched on his shoulder, nestling into his neck for warmth. "It's getting cold, we better get some more fire wood."

"No," Katara halted Aang's progress with a gentle touch to his shoulder. "You get some rest, it's time Zuko learned what it means to be part of a team."

888

There was a time when the young prince Zuko would have lashed out at any who spoke to him in such a manner, but those times were behind him. Now, he was just happy to play his part.

Katara issued him a command with the authority and presence any General would have been proud of and Zuko knew better than to argue with the likes of that. He still bore the scar from the last time he had spoken his mind to someone who bore the same demeanour.

Katara was not his father, he would not insult her with that comparison, but she was certainly as frightening when she wanted to be.

With much humility, Zuko had bowed his head deeply and took the offered basket, hoisting it over his shoulder and holding onto the leather strap.

"You need to fill the basket, we need enough wood to burn through the night till morning." Katara stated, her blue eyes narrow under her scowl.

"Don't worry, I'll get plenty." Zuko smiled hoping to at least appease her, but it was not to be. Katara simply rolled her eyes and turned so her back was now to him, her arms folded.

"When you get back, you're in charge of starting the fire."

"I'm good at that! Starting fire's I mean."

"Of course you are, what kind of fire bender would you be if you weren't!" Katara shook her head and walked away leaving the young prince feeling like a heel.

"Ah, yeah of course." Zuko sighed and could only watch at Katara went back to the camp fire, sitting down beside Aang who glanced back at him. "This won't take too long, I'll be back before you know it." He finished with a nervous smile but no one said a word in response.

888

"Smooth, Zuko." The young exiled prince berated himself as he walked the narrow winding path up the cliff side towards the forests that surrounded the Western Air Temple. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I never thought I'd feel like this much of an idiot. Why can't I just talk to them normally? Why do I keep saying stupid things?" He sighed and immediately winced.

The ache in his left side was getting worse rather than better but he couldn't afford to be slowed down by it. Once he got the firewood and at least proved he could be called upon to do the simple tasks required of him, then he would see about getting some rest.

Zuko took the climb up the cliff side stairs at a steady pace, realising exertion would likely cause himself more pain from the bruised if not broken ribs in his chest. It was almost sunset and night would soon be upon them so once he had reached the tree line, Zuko began scouring the area for suitable logs and kindle. This was the hardest part in his eyes, the actual lighting of the fire would be easy.

The basket upon his shoulder was full in good time and Zuko prepared himself for the walk back down into the Air temple when a rustling to his left drew his attention. He scowled suspiciously at the now eerily silent foliage and slowed his breathing, trying to listen for the slightest disturbance. Chances were it was some harmless forest inhabitant, but chances also included it was anything but harmless.

With a steady hand he lowered the basket full of wood and kindle down to his feet before side-stepping around it and charged towards the bush but had to quickly alter his course when an unknown man launched from no where.

Zuko ducked to avoid the spear's edge that had suddenly been thrust at him, but did not stop moving. He allowed his momentum to carry him on through into a roll and he grunted as his body impacted the ground before he found himself back on his feet once more.

"Well look what we have here," Zuko spun to face not one, not two, but three more men, all wearing ragged, scruffy robes and armed with chains, hooks and knives. The one who had spoke was a tall heavily built man with no obvious weapons, but Zuko's keen eye was drawn to the leather gloves adorning each powerful fist. Each knuckle bore a stud and that stud was sharpened enough so that the blunt force of each punch would become multiple punctures. "If it isn't the runaway prince. Fancy running into you all the way out here."

"You have me at a disadvantage." Zuko ground out the words and now on his feet, he adopted a protective stance, his left arm low, protecting his injured side which was now throbbing thanks to the tumble.

"A situation I prefer my mark to be in when I hunt them down."The man with the firsts smiled and Zuko took cautious steps back as the three other members of this band started to surround him.

"Four against one," Zuko shifted his weight off his right foot, bending his left knee slightly behind him, angling his body so that when he did attack, the kick would arc across the group now surrounding him and the unleashed flame might be enough of a distraction for him to get away. "It's certainly enough of a disadvantage for me!" The retort left his lips, just as he let loose his attack. It worked as he intended, the kick was high enough and they were close enough to feel the full effects of the flame.

Temporarily blinded by the heat and light, the band of men reeled, blinking back the tears the heat had caused and by the time they had recovered, Zuko was already running deeper into the forest and away from the Air Temple.

"After him!" He heard the bandit leader cry just as Zuko leapt over the basket he had worked hard to fill, but there were more important issues to attend to and that was shaking these guys before he could head back to camp.

He knew he would face men such as this, after all, he had more or less laid out all his plans to his father before he had left, it was no surprise the man had then hired these goons to hunt him down and take him out. This was something he had expected and prepared himself for, but it was not a burden he was going to place upon the Avatar or his friends. They had been through enough, largely thanks to him. He made a promise to Aang, to himself and to his Uncle that he would do all he could to make up for his past mistakes.

He was running fast now, adrenaline pumping through his body, thankfully masking the pain of his side and Zuko picked up the pace, just as the spear man leapt high into the air, to come hurtling down, the metal tip of his elegant weapon cutting its way through the air. Zuko pushed all of his weight onto his left leg, his knee bending more so that his next step launch him off to the right and into the thicker foliage of the forest. He felt the impact of the weapon, heard it split the earth and while that jolt had no doubt slowed that particular assailant, he knew the other three were right on his heels.

888

"That's the last of it." Sokka said as he placed the last few pieces of tinder onto the fire. "Zuko's been gone a while, maybe one of us should have went with him."

"What on earth for, I'm sure a great fire bender like him can look after himself." Katara stated as she handed a bowl of rice to Toph who was sat waiting patiently for the meal.

Sokka looked to Aang who was already enjoying his meal, his cheeks bulging as he once again stuffed his mouth with as much rice as possible. Normally Sokka would have joined in, turned it into a competition and showed Aang just who had the biggest mouth, but he was more concerned about their missing member.

"Look, as weird as this sounds, I'm kind worried about him."

"I'm sure he's fine, Sokka." Aang said softly after managing to swallow down most of the rice.

"Whoa!" All eyes looked to Toph who suddenly stood right up. "Did anyone feel that? It felt like something massive just impacted above us."

"I think it was my jaw hitting the ground," Katara replied sarcastically. "How can you be _worried_ about Zuko, Sokka? It's not like he ever cared about any of us."

"While I'd be the first to make a comment about the size of your mouth being big enough to create such a goliath boom, I was being serious." Toph folded her arms, her expression bland while Katara looked as though she wanted to strangle the little earth bender.

"Is it Zuko, is he in trouble?" Aang asked, putting down his bowl and picking up his glider.

"I wish I could tell you more, all I felt was the impact, anything smaller than that, I still can't tell thanks to these blisters."Toph indicated the soles of her feet now she was sat back down.

"Yes and we all know who to thank for that." Katara pointed out as she folded her arms and pouted.

"Yes Katara, thank you Katara, we all know how you feel about Zuko." Sokka nodded to Aang before grabbing his sword and boomerang.

"What-where are you going?" Katara asked of them almost accusingly. "I've just made dinner!" Aang and Sokka both looked at one another, frozen to the spot by her outburst.

"Well, to make sure-"

"Fine! Go!" Both Aang and Sokka ran for the cliff side stair way, Katara's angry voice heard the entire way. "But don't come crying to me when its TOO COLD!"

888

The forest was thick and vast and Zuko had to work hard to not only keep up the speed but avoid running into the trees, rocks and any other obstacles nature herself saw fit to throw at him.

The men chasing him were keeping up just fine, even the burly leader who, despite his size, was able to keep pace with Zuko and the lithe more agile members of his team.

The spear wielding bean-pole was some distance away, after freeing his weapon from the crack it had made in a rock the last time he had attacked. The other two, a short but slim man who used chains and hooks to not only attack, but also used them to negotiate the terrain. His face was completely hidden in a wooden mask, two holes with which to see through, and his robes were by far the longest and most intact than the others in the group. He swung from one chain, while the second snapped at Zuko's heels trying to trip him when he had a clear line of sight.

Zuko had to dodge through the trees, change direction every few seconds to avoid, not only the chains, but the strange arsenal of the final bandit.

This man was also slender, his long legs barely having to work as his stride was easily greater than that of three men combined. He wove through the trees like a snake, his long, slender body as flexible as rubber and Zuko had to wonder if he had any bone at all. He wore only a red loin cloth, with belts and pouches clasped on his arms, chest, legs and ankles. Each time he reached into one of the pockets, something different was revealed. Shrunken and darts, Marbles, coated with tar that stuck to anything and exploded a moment later. Zuko had only just managed to negotiate an entire tree that had been blown right from its roots by those harmless looking things.

All four men were deadly in their own way but Zuko had to figure out a way he could either beat them or loose them, either way he had a fight on his hands.

Zuko jumped just as the ground beneath him changed altitude, the sudden dip in the level of the terrain was a blessing as the chains he had been desperately avoiding snapped at the place his head had just been. The young prince landed on his feet and quickly dove into another roll using the force of the landing to propel him on. He reached out with his hands and grabbed a slender fern, no more than a couple of seasons old. It was supple but strong and served two purposes. First it helped him up and second, when he let go it snapped back straight into the mask of the chain wielding bandit staggering him for a moment.

Zuko looked ahead, seeing the ground dip once more before following a kinder angle, downhill towards a hidden lake. He had been running flat out now for almost an hour, dodging and avoiding a fight so far, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to stand and face them. For now he was content to pull out all the stops and he charged the hill, allowing gravity to help him build up the speed he needed. With a growl of sheer frustration and anger, Zuko made fists either side and screamed out his rage, allowing the fire at his fingertips into being.

The fire trailed either side of him as he ran, catching hold of the trees and fauna. He felt a pang of guilt surge through his heart, when he imagined what he thought the Avatar might think of this move, but he would apologise for it later and do what he could once he was safe again.

The trees cracked and crumbled under the intense heat and as the bandits followed him, they were greeted by ten or more falling colossal oaks.

Zuko jumped and twisted so he was now looking directly back at the chaos he had just unleashed on the gang, his feet apart, knees bent as he continued to slide down the hill, the slick earth beneath him perfect. It was slimy enough to allow him to keep moving, but slowed him down enough so he could come to a complete stop before he ended up in the lake.

The tree had collapsed, falling in onto the path he had cut through the forest. So far he couldn't see any of the men who had been following him, all he saw was burning wood and smoke.

Zuko was breathing heavily from the chase and the simple act of inhaling and exhaling was starting a new fire within him. One of pain, right in the left side of his chest. He groaned and with a tentative right hand he held the source of the pain, the bruised and battered ribs.

He turned, grimacing, his mind not on his surroundings any more as the ache grew more intense, so he didn't see the guy made of rubber, emerge from the lake like some age old serpent. His long flexible arm reached forward, in his hand an ancient scroll, one from a long forgotten way of life.

Zuko was to slow to react and in the blink of an eye the scroll was now affixed to the prince's forehead. He didn't know what was written on the age old paper and even if he did he wouldn't have been able to resist its spell.

Zuko felt all strength leave his body and his eyes became incredibly heavy. His legs were the first to give and ultimately the rest of Zuko's young body followed. He tumbled to the soggy ground, limp and listless, unable to move or fight the lethargy creeping into his mind. He managed to keep his eyes open, just long enough to see the guy with the gloves sneer down at him, before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Scorched Earth

Aang looked down at his friend Sokka. They had been walking to where Zuko had been instructed to gather the wood from when the water tribe boy had halted their advance upon seeing the discarded basket of fire wood. It was obvious they were in the right place and while they had found the basket, Zuko was no where to be seen.

"So, did he just leave or something?" Aang asked when Sokka had been silent for some time.

"I don't think so, these tracks head off into the forest. Judging by the depth, who ever it was, was running."

"He probably got scared of actually doing some honest work for a change." Aang and Sokka both turned to look up at Katara who had followed them from the Temple. Her arms were folded and she was obviously annoyed that the guys were even bothering to look into the fire nation princes' disappearance. "He probably decided he couldn't handle it."

"I don't think so Katara, from the looks of these tracks there's at least three guys...and one giant."

"Giant?" Aang asked curiously and watched as Sokka counted four of his own strides in the stride of the man running in bare feet only. Aang was curious to see how that would look from up above and whipped up a current that could take him up into the air on his glider. Being up there gave him a clearer picture and the new view also revealed something else. "I can see smoke off in the distance."

"Where there's smoke, there's a fire bender." Sokka calmly quipped before picking up his pack and sword once more and headed deeper into the trees.

"This is stupid, he probably wanted to leave and I say, let him." Katara remained stood where she was and Aang looked to Sokka who just shrugged.

"Katara, I know you don't trust Zuko, I know you think he's just lying but, what if he really is in trouble?"

"If he was in trouble, why didn't he come back to camp?" The question was a valid one, but what Katara hadn't counted on was Sokka already knew the answer, one she wasn't prepared for.

"He's leading who ever it is AWAY from the camp." Sokka pointed into the forest with his sword, his usual easy nature no where to be seen as he adopted the strategist they had all come to know and respect. "Think about it, who ever is after him are likely to be after us too, since we're all on the run from the fire nation."

Aang looked to Katara who turned away and sighed, her long brunette hair tumbling around her shoulders on the cool evening breeze. She was silent for a moment before looking out over the forest.

"All I can say is, he better be in trouble or he's going to BE in trouble!" Aang stepped back as Katara marched by, her eyes hard and focused as she stepped into the trees.

Sokka shook his head and followed after her, Aang falling into step beside him.

"Three unknown bandits and a Giant I can handle, but Zuko is on his own when it comes to Katara." Aang had to smile at that. As much as he liked her, Katara was really scary when she wanted to be.

888

Zuko knew something wasn't right long before his eyes opened. His body felt stiff and restricted, the muscles in his arms and shoulders ached, like they were being pulled to much in the wrong direction. The ground beneath him was hard and uncomfortable yet, strangely, it was also moving. All these sensations gradually brought him back to consciousness and when his eyes finally cracked open, they shut again much faster a moment later.

A strangled cry escaped his dry lips as he realised he was bound with rope, both around his torso and hands which were locked together behind his back. It explained the aches and the stiffness and the ropes about his body done little to help the injury to his chest.

He stayed still, composing himself, regulating his breathing so he didn't panic but it was clear he was in a lot of trouble. When he had opened his eyes, he had seen a brief if not blurry image of bars around him. A crude wooden cage had been fashioned from the forest he had sought to escape in, now it was his prison.

The men who had caught him were more than resourceful, they were skilled and had created a kind of prison cart to transport him to, who knows where. The motion he had detected was the cart being pulled along a bumpy, dirt road by the spear man and the one with the mask and chains.

Zuko searched his memory, trying to logically work out where they might be taking him. What was close to this particular Air Temple that was controlled by the fire nation?

"Ah, you're awake." Zuko groaned and rolled onto his back, trying to find the source of the voice now addressing him. He was hardly surprised to see the large, burly leader smirking down at him through the criss-crossing wooden bars.

"D-do you really expect a cage of wood to hold me?" Zuko tried not to show how much pain he was in, but his chest was on fire and speaking was not helping, especially when he couldn't take in a full breath due to the tightness of the ropes.

"No, but I do expect Lai'Cho and his talismans too." As the leader spoke he indicated the tall boneless man walking just behind the cart. He sneered and Zuko scowled at the large, almost toothless expression, recognising it, as it had been one of the last things he'd seen before loosing consciousness.

Zuko shook his head, trying to remove the scroll that was still fixed to his forehead, but it was stuck fast and there was no way he could get his hands free to pull it from him.

"Who are you!" He demanded, feeling his anger grow. He hated feeling so helpless, hated loosing, especially when he had so much to do, so much he needed to atone for.

"I am Link and these are my men. You already know Lai'Cho. Lian is the one with the mask, he doesn't speak much, but I'm sure he's pleased to make your acquaintance. And then Mao, best spear man in all four nations." Both men looked back at the bound prince and Zuko just glared past the talisman right back at them before looking back to their leader Link who continued. "I have to say, I thought you would have put up more of a fight."

"Why don't you let me out and I will show just how much of a fight I can give you."

Link laughed, long and loud. "Thank you for the offer," Link finally managed to speak after recovering from the amusement of Zuko's words. "But you are going to need all your energy." Link indicated at some point in front but Zuko was still laid on his back and couldn't see. With a grunt he rolled back onto his side and pulled his knees up before continuing his roll onto them and slowly raised his head to look out at the path the road followed.

A great mountain stood before them, three peaks in total, the tallest lost amidst the clouds. The snowy tops looked perilous, steep glaciers balanced precariously on over-hanging rock. A sudden clap of thunder was enough to trigger a massive avalanche and Zuko's eyes widened as, even at this distance and in the dark, he could see a huge plume of white engulf half the mountainside.

"You must have really ticked your dad off this time, kid." Link chuckled once more before walking ahead, leaving the captive prince to stare ahead at what would be his home and finally his tomb.

_Winter Fall_ mine.

888

No matter how hard he tried, Zuko just couldn't muster enough strength or will to bring even the tiniest flame into existence. It was almost like the energy was being sucked right out of him any time he tried. It might have been his imagination playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn the creepy witch doctor who had placed the talisman on him, grew a little taller each time Zuko tried.

After an hour of concentration and focus, he was exhausted and he slumped against the bars, luckily leaning against his right side, keeping his left relatively pain free.

He looked weakly up into the sky and sighed.

Maybe this was the universes way of telling him, none of his good intentions were enough. The final slap in the face, divine retribution for all the pain and suffering he helped to cause. He was glad it was dark, for as his thought's wandered to dwell on his deepest regret, he felt tears emerge in his eyes.

He would never be able to tell his Uncle, just how sorry he was. How much he regretted his actions, how betraying him was the one thing that kept him awake at nights and on those nights he did sleep, dreams and nightmares taunted him by making him relive and remake the worst of a thousand decisions he wished he could take back.

Zuko quickly blinked back the tears and looked up just as the cart was brought to a stand-still. He almost toppled over with the sudden lack of momentum but he was able to spare himself the humiliation.

The band of men seemed to be setting up a camp and Zuko watched them silently through the bars of his cage. Link was sitting himself down on the road side while Mao and Lian started to unpack their supplies and set up a little camp. Zuko's eyes were drawn to the water pouches they each carried and guzzled greedily from, taking great pleasure in the fact that their prisoner was parched. Link grinned over at the captured prince, his lips moist from the water, droplets falling from his stubble stained chin.

"Thirsty, your highness?" Link asked, his tone full of sarcasm. Zuko just turned away and rested his head against the back of the cage. "Suit yourself."

The men continued to set up the camp, with the witch doctor Lai'Cho starting a fire. Zuko was quite confused by the means in which he done so, since during the brief battle with the band of brigands, he never once witness any kind of fire bending. Now, the boneless man weaved his hands in a mesmerising way, setting the wood and kindle ablaze.

Zuko felt unusually weak right at that very instant and it was a struggle to keep his eyes open. Through barely open eyes he watched the fire dance and lick at the night sky, as if it was trying to fly. The smoke rose, carrying with it a few stray sparks that glowed brightly before finally expiring, drifting on the heated air before vanishing in the night.

He wasn't sure how long he watched the fire, only that when his strength finally returned the roadside camp was silent and at least three of the men where asleep, only Link remained awake. He was sat, laying back casually against a tree stump, the wine pouch he had been guzzling from empty beside him. Zuko watched silently, willing the man to fall asleep and when his prayers were finally answered, Zuko set to work.

His Uncle had taught him a lot in the last three years and not all of it was fire bending. It was thanks to Iroh that he was trained in the way of the sword and stealth.

Being a quiet as possible, Zuko pressed his bound hands against a sharp branch that made up the cage. It would take some time but he was sure with a little persistence, he could shave enough of the ropes to be able to break loose and then it was a simple matter of ripping the talisman from his forehead and burning the damn cage down before turning his sights on his captors. The ropes were thick and strong however and after an hour there was little change in his situation. Zuko continued, his hands sore from the ropes and the constant movement. His shoulders ached and complained with each subtle motion and he could feel the tension spreading up into his neck. His chest was no better, the gentlest movement would pull on the ropes constricting his torso and he would feel a sudden lancing pain shoot through him that would leave him breathless and shaking, but he had to keep trying.

He was starting to loose patience and a small voice in the furthest reaches of his mind told him to give up, but just as the sun was starting to rise, he felt some of the pressure around his hands give. The scarred prince felt his heart swell with joy but he couldn't for one moment allow himself to be distracted by it, he pushed the elation aside and a determined crease formed on his brow as he continued to rub the now frayed ropes against the rough wood of the cage.

Even though the sun was barely above the horizon, Zuko still felt its warmth touch him and only now did he realise how cold he had been. He was so focused on the task, that had taken him right the way through the night, that his discomfort was forgotten. But he knew as soon as he tried to run all that he had forgotten would return to work against him. He could get free, he could feel the ropes loosen more and more the longer he worked, but thanks to his injury, there was no way for him to be able to drawn in a deep enough breath to run or to bend effectively. He had to get out _long_ before the men woke but as time slowly dripped by, his window of opportunity was quickly closing.

888

Sokka took one look at the scene below them and shook his head.

He, Aang and Katara had tracked Zuko and his 'friends' all the way here and now they had finally caught up with them, they had to play it smart. They hung far back enough to avoid being detected but Sokka had to wonder, why they hadn't doubled back to hunt down the rest of them after capturing Zuko.

"Maybe they're just gathering strength, to attack in the morning?" Katara suggested as Sokka vocalised that very thought.

"I don't think so, no one who's serious about planning and making an attack like that would get wasted the night before." Sokka followed Aang down out of the tree, both landing softly and heading to where Katara knelt, keeping watch for any possible ambush from behind. "I don't think they know Zuko caught up with us yet."

"So, he didn't tell them?" Katara asked and Sokka nodded.

"As hard as it is to believe, I think he was actually going to let them take him without giving us up."

"I don't think he was going to let them take him, Sokka." Aang said, indicating the cage their newest member was trapped inside. "Look!"

Sokka and Katara both crept through the foliage to get a closer look, seeing the fire nation prince removing the ropes before pulling what looked like a scroll from his forehead. As soon as he done that however, the tallest man Sokka had ever seen in his entire life suddenly sat up and looked directly towards the cage.

"Okay, that guy is pretty creepy." Sokka said quietly, while Aang jumped over them and ran towards the camp.

"We gotta help him!" The little Avatar cried as he whipped up a air scooter and zipped across the field.

888

No sooner as he got his hands free and tore the talisman from his head, than Zuko felt stronger and more focused. He glared at the crumpled scroll in his hand before setting it ablaze with an intense glare. He took in a deep a breath as he dare before punching twice at the back of the cage. Two fire-balls erupted from his knuckles, catching the wooden cage making it weak enough to be kicked through.

Zuko leapt through the fire, his right foot leading him before landing in a roll but finally free.

The witch doctor was up and upon him faster than Zuko had even considered and the noise and commotion was enough to wake the other three.

Zuko stumbled as he tried to run, but the boneless man wove through the air, his long legs and giant stride carrying him faster than anything else in existence. All the fire bender could do was duck and weave, counter-acting with flame when the opportunity presented itself but he was soon out of breath and any attempt to get it back caused him incredible pain.

His chest was hurting so much, his hands were numb, his body was stiff and sore and he was cold. He just couldn't move fast enough.

Zuko stumbled back, out of the large mans reached and ducked as a chain snapped over head. All four were awake and coming for him and he glared back at them defiantly. This time he wasn't going to be taken alive! If he was going to die, he was going to die with honour and not buried alive as a slave.

With a growl, Zuko launched an offensive any grand master would have been proud of. He caught hold of the chain as it snapped around his chest, resisting the urge to scream, instead he channelled the pain into his hand, sending an incredible heat through the metal links. As the masked man named Lian let go to scream at his burnt hand, Zuko kept hold of the chain, not caring his own skin was burning, he whipped the chain into a spinning offensive weapon and started walking towards the other three, weaving his body to avoid coming into contact with the heat. He could feel it though and it melted away the ice cold that had settled into his body during the night and moving became a little easier.

Try as he might, Zuko couldn't land a hit on any of them, each rogue was as slippery as a fish and they surrounded the prince, keeping enough distance to both avoid an attack but also keep on the pressure. Zuko growled out a curse, that was quickly drowned out in the roar of a powerful fountain of fire that spilled out before him, wrapping around the heated chain. He couldn't keep this up he could feel himself growing fatigued each second and the creepy witch doctor was making him nervous as he slowly reached into the pouch at his hip.

Zuko launched forward, whipping the chain of fire at the tall gangly man, only to miss and leave himself wide open to attack. Those long fingers that had slipped into the pouch come back, flicking some kind of powder into the fire bender's direction. Zuko pulled the chain back quickly, the fire catching the fine powder, making is hiss and pop and creating a pale smoke. Zuko couldn't escape the plume as it was dragged back towards him with the momentum of the chain and he felt it sting his throat and eyes.

He called out, squeezing his eyes shut to protect them but in doing so he made himself vulnerable. He could no longer control the flame and it slowly died while the chain spun into the ground, the once deadly wheel of heated metal now ground to a halt. He might have cared had he been able to see and the pain in both his eyes, throat and now chest not been so unbearable.

The prince fell to his knees, coughing hard, his lungs desperate to expel the toxin of the powder but each involuntary choke pushed his lungs further against the bruised bones of his ribcage and it was now Zuko tasted the blood. He covered his mouth, desperate for the attack to cease only for that hand to come back stained red. He looked at the dark specks, a little afraid but he quickly wiped all evidence of fear from his eyes when Link reached down and grabbed him by the front of his tunic.

The man was tall and as he stood, hoisting Zuko up with him, the fire nation boy's feet were easily three feet clear of the ground.

"That, was a stupid thing to do boy." Link ground out, his dark green eyes cold and angry. Zuko made sure he met them, keeping his own amber eyes just as cold and just as hard a look that shattered when he noticed a familiar tattooed figure come speeding towards them.

Zuko was dropped quite suddenly, Aang having charged by on his little sphere of air, sweeping Link's legs out from beneath him with his staff come glider, but Zuko was quickly snatched up once more by Lai'Cho, the tall boneless man. Zuko struggled to break free, throwing a weak punch into the man's toothless head, only for his attack to be stopped by a large hand with impossibly long fingers.

Zuko struggled on as his captor leapt out of the way of Sokka who charged at the giants legs with his sword. It was a good effort but despite the size of him, Lai'Cho was too fast. Before he knew it, Zuko was high up on a rocky ledge looking down at the battle below.

Aang had already taken out Lian and was now giving Link something to beat with those huge fists, namely the earth he was bending. Katara was now there, pulling water from her surroundings and slicing through the defences of Mao who soon lost his spear to the water bender's assault. Sokka was looking up at Zuko, searching for a way up to him before he called out to the Avatar.

"Aang, little help!" Sokka adopted a loose stance and Zuko watched wide eye'd as the water tribe warrior was launched towards them with a earth-a-pult that Aang had kindly provided. Sokka landed with a little less grace than planned, but Zuko was impressed that his plan had even worked. Clearly the guy was much more resourceful than the prince had previously given him credit for.

Sokka started to attack, swinging his sword like a master but each swipe missed the mark as Lai'Cho danced around, bending and winding like he was made of nothing but skin and muscle. Zuko felt dizzy as the movements were so fast and fluid, but despite that, he was still hurled around like a rag-doll.

Zuko struggled, trying to wriggle free of the hand holding him at his collar, looking down briefly over the edge of the rock face they were now upon. It wasn't very high but Zuko wasn't sure if he could land without further injuring himself. He was dragged back as the boneless man wove around to Sokka's rear about to attack with another of his unusual weapons, but Zuko kicked the delicate silver dart from his hand before he could launch it.

Sokka spun quickly, his sword at waist height, it sliced through the knee of Lai'Cho who stumbled from his sure footed perch. Zuko felt the man lurch, his weight carrying him over the side of the ledge they were on and he looked to Sokka who quickly closed the distance and reached out. Zuko quickly grabbed the offered hand and held on as Sokka fell, chest landing solidly against the ledge, halting their tumble. Lai'Cho had let go of Zuko as he struggled to regain his balance but fell and landed quite hard on the rocks below. While he hadn't met the same gruesome end, Zuko hadn't escape completely unscathed. Sokka had caught him, spared him a painful death, but the prince still felt the bone in his chest crunch as he impacted the rock wall, hanging there by one arm as Sokka struggled to lift him back up and over.

By the time Zuko was on solid ground again, he could barely breathe and with every pained gasp and choke, he could taste more blood. He clasped his left side barely able to hear Sokka due to the ferocity of his beating heart and the blood pumping in his ears.

888

Sokka felt his shoulder pull painfully as his caught the fire bender and could only watch with some disgust and guilt as the weird bendy man fell to his death. He blocked the image out and focused on getting Zuko back up not wanting to see another vaguely human-shaped stain on the rocks below.

"Up! We! Go!" Sokka ground out each word as he slowly but surely lifted Zuko back onto the ledge. The young warrior got his breath back and looked down to check on Aang and his sister who were just finishing off the three other bandits, Aang having placed them each in a tomb of earth, leaving only their heads on display. He gave them the thumbs up before looking to Zuko, seeing him knelt, barely able to breath and clasping a point on his torso. There was a worrying trail of almost black blood, trickling from his mouth and that's when Sokka knew something was very wrong.

"Katara! I need you up here!" Sokka called out as loud as he could, hoping they both heard the urgent tone to his voice. He took hold of Zuko's shoulders and eased him back against the cliff wall behind them. "Alright, buddie. Just try to relax."

"B-buddie?" Zuko's voice was raspy and weak, but the faint smile he gave the young water tribe warrior was a sarcastic one.

"Slip of the tongue." Sokka retorted before pulling open Zuko's robe. He had no more jokes or comments for what he saw. A huge angry bruise covered almost the entire left side of his chest. It was dark, almost black, inking out into a deep red and purple shade the further to the edges it got. Zuko groaned softly and his amber eyes slid shut in an attempt to hide just how much pain he was in, while Sokka just had to look away just as Aang and Katara arrive on a pillar of rock that the young Avatar had summoned for them. Sokka saw Katara's hard angry eyes, grow wide with shock and concern and despite her deep mistrust of the fire nation prince, she didn't hesitate to begin the healing.

888

As soon as the healing waters touched his burning skin, Zuko felt the relief almost instantly. He flinched and resisted the urge to pull away, especially when he could feel Katara reaching under the skin to mend the bond beneath. He bit down hard and kept his eyes screwed shut, trying to hide his pain and fear, but as the bone was pulled back and the torn muscle and tendon started to heal he couldn't hold it back any longer.

He cried out and his hands dug into the earth beneath him, trying desperately to hold onto...something, anything.

The waters pulled and washed through him, their healing touch cool and gentle for the most part, but the injury was mostly inside and there was only so much gentle the healing could be. He felt the tide pull up and out of him as Katara took a moment to rest and refocus, her resolve having crumbled when he cried out.

"This is bad," Katara said softly, a faint trace of sweat on her skin. Zuko couldn't tell whether that was from the earlier fight, or the attempt at healing him. "There's a lot of internal bleeding, I don't know if I can heal it all."

"I-it's alright..." Zuko rasped and made a quick inspection of the wound. Some of the bruising had faded already and it was clear what ever she had done had worked so far.

"I can try again but, it's going to hurt again."

Zuko met her eyes and made sure to keep his gaze steady and fearless. The last thing he wanted to do was concern her more. He had to keep quiet this time, he knew the reason she had stopped was because of his outburst and if she was to do her job properly, she needed to concentrate.

"You can do it, Katara." The Avatar said reassuringly and Zuko saw the girls eye's harden with determination once more before she called the water in her pouch to life. Zuko closed his eyes and gripped the rock and dirt beneath him, making a decided effort to breathe through the worst of the pain.

"I-I need him to be laid flat." Katara said, not pausing in her task even as Aang and Sokka both took hold of Zuko's arms and shoulders, easing him away from the rock wall and laying him flat. The young prince felt the pain increase as he was moved and tried to regulate his breathing, to keep it steady, but he could feel the cold water seep once more under the skin, flowing past the ruptured lung wall.

He trembled, feeling cold and he closed his eyes again reaching for something to hold on to. His fingers wove into the soft dirt but some one took his hand and held it. Zuko opened his eyes and looked to Aang who smiled down at him. Zuko blinked back, surprised but with a nervous smile. The act of kindness had caught him completely by surprise so when Katara, pulled the water back from his body, he almost lost control and called out again. He bit it back, squeezing his eyes shut and felt his body quake.

"Just one more." Katara said softly and Zuko felt another hand land on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Sokka nod down at him, the warriors hand squeezing reassuringly. "You're doing well, Zuko." Zuko looked back to Katara, his bright amber eyes shining with moisture but he quickly looked away when he felt his emotions starting to run away with him.

"P-please...just do it quickly!" Zuko begged, realising his tone might have been a little harsh but he honestly didn't know if he could take much more of the pain.

The young prince squeezed Aang's hand earning a little gasp of pain from the young Avatar, but the air bender just grinned down, trying to disguise the discomfort. Zuko might have noticed it all if he hadn't closed his eyes.

The water came again and this time with most of the healing done, it didn't feel as bad at the last two attempts. He tried not to resist its flow, accepting it into his body this time despite it being his opposing element. He shivered as the water was retracted once more and he laid feeling his whole body relax.

He could breathe, without the pain again and Zuko sighed softly with the relief.

"T-thank you, K-Katara." He said softly and with Aang and Sokka's help, slowly sat up. "Thank you all...I don't know what I would have done, if you hadn't come when you did."

"Don't mention it." Sokka stated giving Zuko a slap to the shoulder. Zuko flinched a little but didn't complain, instead he just pulled his robe back together and tried to stop shaking. "But who are those guys?"

"Some brigands my father sent after me."

"You shouldn't have tried to take them alone, Zuko." Aang said firmly and Zuko just look down at his hands. "You're not on your own any more, we're a family and we help each other." Aang by now had lowered the rock they were seated on to the ground.

"I-I guess I didn't want to bring you more," Zuko stood slowly, stepping out onto the field, his legs feeling weak and he quickly reached out to grab something before he fell. Luckily Sokka was there and held him steady.

"Well, we got the trouble anyway, and kicked its behind!" The young man grinned and hoisted Zuko a little more securely, holding him around the waist, while his other hand clasped hold of Zuko's left wrist. "But I can respect the fact you led them away from our camp."

"It was very brave of you to do that," Zuko looked to his right at Katara who had spoken, and while she didn't look completely pleased, she also wasn't angry. "But like Aang said, we work together here."

Zuko nodded and looked back at Link and the remaining two members of his group, suddenly realising how easily they had been able to deal with that band of bounty hunters together.

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Zuko bowed his head and with Sokka's help started walking back towards the forest. While the pain had gone from his chest he still had more discomforts that Katara couldn't help him with. He still felt cold and sore from the night being bound and exposed. Strangely his thirst had gone and he wondered if some how Katara had been responsible for that during the healing.

They walked on at a steady pace for some time, time Zuko wasn't really aware of as he was concentrating completely on putting one foot in front of the other. He hadn't realised how exhausted he was and when he thought about why, he wasn't all that surprised.

He hadn't slept properly in weeks and in the last week alone he hadn't slept at all. So much had been revealed to him and he was still struggling to accept it all. The biggest shock had been to discover that his great, great grandfather had been the last Avatar, the fire bender Roku. He glanced back at Aang and wondered if the air bender knew that, after all he was in essence his distant relations reincarnation.

"You're heavy for a skinny guy." Sokka said suddenly and Zuko looked up, realising he was leaning more and more on the guy.

"Oh, sorry..." Zuko stood up straight and attempted to walk unaided but some how ended up face first in the dirt.

"I think we should stop and let you get some rest." Sokka said as he helped peel the fallen prince out of the mud.

"N-no, I can...keep going..." Even as he spoke he knew he was fooling no one, not even himself.

"We should be safe enough here for a few hours," he heard Katara say. "I'll get some fire wood."

"Sure you don't want me to get it?" Zuko asked with a nervous smile, hoping Katara would take it as the joke he intended it to be. She just looked at him for a moment before turning to head deeper into the trees. Zuko let his head fall and wished he hadn't said a word.


End file.
